


【带卡】抓紧你的手

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau





	【带卡】抓紧你的手

旗木朔茂和内轮带人曾是生意场上的伙伴，但是后来朔茂把他的儿子旗木鹿惊托付给带人之后便撒手人寰。

 

带人能理解朔茂的苦衷，但让一个19岁的刚成年男子带着一个4岁的小孩，实在是有些荒唐。事后带人将鹿惊带回了自己的家中。

 

此后的两年，带人和鹿惊一起生活在一起，彼此也算是很和谐。

 

带人的生意开始走下划线了，他觉得这样实在不是一个办法，毕竟鹿惊还要上学，他不能将鹿惊的未来断送在自己的手里。这时带人想到了内伦家的人，想将鹿惊托付给他们帮忙照顾一段时间。

 

带人要外出打拼，这段时间内可能要风餐露宿，甚至更苦，绝对是不能带着鹿惊的。带人觉得内轮斑照顾过小时候的自己，当时富岳的儿子鼬和佐助也是他帮忙照顾的，不能就差鹿惊一个。带人在内伦家的身份和地位算不上像富岳那样出类拔萃，但一席之地总是要有的，所以求求情的话，这事应该是可以的。接下来就是鹿惊了……

 

带人事先打过招呼，第二天领着鹿惊来到了乡下的大宅园。进了大院子，带人环顾四周，最终把视线落在鹿惊身上。

 

带人蹲下与面前的小孩平视，“鹿惊，我不在的时候你要好好照顾自己，我……”带人与鹿惊一起生活了两年多，突然就要面临离别的场景带人心里五味杂陈，一时竟不知该说什么。仿佛昨天自己刚刚把鹿惊接到市里的家来。

 

带人站起身来，冲着鹿惊哽咽的笑了笑，之后牵着鹿惊的手一起进去。还没进门带人就听见里面的谈话声。

 

“老爷，这孩子我们可不能带。” 带人听出了这是富岳的声音，他突然站住了，没再往前一步。

 

“可带人才21岁，总不能在他忙的时候我们不管啊。” 美琴在一旁劝解。

 

“管那个小子干什么，也不见得他回来过多少次，每次问就说是忙，现在可倒好了，把一个我们素未谋面的孩子交给我们，要带你自己带。”

 

“这……”美琴不说话了。

 

“况且这孩子又不是我们内轮家的孩子，根本就不行。”富岳越说越来气，最后竟是狠狠地敲了一下桌子。

 

“说的也是。”带人本想着斑会帮他这个忙，但最后的希望也破灭了。

 

带人回大宅园的次数很少，生意场上的任何风吹草动都会影响到他所投资的那一部分，更何况带人当初只是一个半大的孩子，自然是很难脱开身，还好当时的朔茂帮助了他，让他得以缓和。

 

带人在门外站了一会，后来他也不知道他们说了些什么，只是默默的将鹿惊带走了，什么也没留下，好像从未来过一样。

 

鹿惊看着带人，感受到了他正紧紧抓着自己的手。

 

带人他们上了一辆大客车，他平时几乎是不哭，但这一次他伤心极了，偶尔还发出抽泣的声音。带人弓着上半身，将头深深埋在双腿之间。车子上的人们都看着他，不知道发生了什么事。

 

坐在他旁边的鹿惊也伤心极了，他知道发生了什么事情，他愿意跟着带人走，无论去哪里都行。但他也知道带人的意思。说真的，鹿惊现在是最没有立场说出这些话的。

 

过了一年，带人不得不去外地打拼，考虑到鹿惊的学业，决定将自己这些年大部分的积蓄和先前朔茂留下来的一点点资产交给了鹿惊，只剩下一点留给自己当做往返的车票钱和每天的一顿饭钱。

 

分别的当天，鹿惊紧紧的抓住了带人的手，感受到这一举动的带人笑了笑向前一步拍了拍鹿惊的后背，之后鹿惊目送着带人上了火车。带人的手和额头紧紧地附上玻璃，想将他的样子深深地刻在脑海里。

 

火车开动了，鹿惊开始奔跑起来，眼泪由于惯性向后滑去，最终残忍的甩到空中，重重的摔下地面。

 

终于是筋疲力尽了，鹿惊大喘着气看向越来越远的火车。

 

车内的带人无力的靠在座椅上，他人生头一次觉得自己懦弱极了！

 

之后的日子鹿惊在学校充分的展现了他过人的天赋，他将带人留下来的钱财好好地保管好，不到万不得已不去动一分，优异的成绩使得他在15岁那年顺利从大学毕业，并得到了毕业文凭。

 

鹿惊也依然记得多年前带人领着自己到那个大宅园的场景，没有被拒之门外却已经被拒之门外。也就是那天，让带人的颜面扫地。

 

期间的几年，内伦家的人一直以为带人会回来，然而带人却一次都没有回来过，而那个叫做鹿惊的孩子也是从见过。在鹿惊上大学期间，内伦家一分钱都没有拿，鹿惊也是靠着在外打工才勉强支付了昂贵的大学费用。

 

这天，鹿惊依旧在桌前坐着，手里拿着一张已经破损泛黄的老照片，照片上是带人年轻时与自己的合影。

 

外面冷极了，飘着雪花，地面积了一层的雪。

 

门锁突然响了，鹿惊闻声放下了手里的照片慢慢走出去，门传来的每一个声响都深深刻在心里，鹿惊的手里冒出了细微的汗珠，神经紧紧的绷着，静待着什么……

 

门开了。

 

鹿惊还是认出了他，尽管他的样貌已经不如从前一般稚嫩，原来浓密的头发如今已经少了许多，胡渣也挂满了下颚，头上与身上的雪已经积了一层，鼻子冻得红红的，一看就是在外面徘徊了许久。

 

鹿惊多年来压抑的情感终于在这一刻爆发，他扑了上去，二人终于等来了时隔多年的拥抱。

 

他们互相亲吻着，再对上视线的时候，带人用指腹擦了擦面前少年流出来的眼泪。

 

这一次他不会在逃避了————

 

“鹿惊啊，跟我走好吗？”


End file.
